Loki's Melody
by itsriehlesilent
Summary: A young pianist, and the princess of her world, catches the eye of the god of mischief. He only has one week to get her to fall in love with him before Odin closes the Bifrost, discontinuing their treaty and creating a huge war between the two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Ivory keys bowed beneath my fingertips as I performed for all of Asgard. We gathered once again for the festival of kings, where the royals of the kingdoms connected to Asgard came together for a week and made plans for the coming year and we dined and drank and had a merry time. This being my third year coming, I played a Midgardian instrument, the piano, and several classics for the gracious leaders of our time. I had been practicing many years and this Midgardian custom has not substantially reached the people of Asgard.

This was the last song I got to play before I could take my break, so I decided to end with one of my favorites, the Moonlight Sonata, by Beethoven. Though it was a long song, it played very softly and drew the attention of the crowd, who took a break from their dancing and laughing to listen.

When I finished, the large crowd clapped as I took my bow. Though I am used to performing often, the attention still made me flush beneath their gaze. After the applause stopped I made my way through the crowd towards the refreshments table, but like usual I was stopped. A kind older woman from another kingdom asked me many questions about my instrument and unfortunately wouldn't stop talking. I fidgeted and looked for an escape but found none.

But almost as if my mind was being read, a hand rested between my shoulder blades and a tall figure approached behind me.

"Excuse me, Madame, but would you mind if I steal this young lady from you for just a bit?" He asked her. The woman smiled and turned away.

I looked up towards my savior and recognized the face but not the name. I knew he was Odin's adoptive son, but I knew nothing else. He was tall with pale white skin and long black hair that was combed away from his face. His eyes were mischievous, but such a beautiful and sad shade of green. I couldn't tear my own eyes away from them.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me.

I had no words so I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me to the dance floor and we blended into the crowd. His hand nestled into the curve of my back and pulled me close, the other one held my hand softly. He began his lead and stepped towards me, we twirled around the dance floor and he spoke to me softly.

"You play beautifully. The piano suits you well. Have you been playing long?"

"Yes, I have. Almost two hundred years now. Do you know much of the piano?" I was so glad that my voice seemed to come back to me. He raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"I know not much, but I do love the sound. We don't have a piano player here in the kingdom, which is an awful shame."

"That is quite a shame. The instrument is practically universal, and can change the mood of almost any atmosphere."

"It is a very beautiful instrument. And you are a very beautiful girl."

My cheeks began to brighten and he laughed smugly. I looked down to avoid his gaze and we continued our dance in silence. When the song ended, like the rest of the pairs on the dance floor, we bowed to each other. He took my hand quickly before I ran off.

"My name," he said. "Is Loki Laufyeson, by the way. It was a pleasure dancing with you, Miss..?"

"Tarah. Tarah Pressley. It was wonderful meeting you as well, my lord."

"Please, Tarah," he bent down and kissed my hand. "Call me Loki."

I nodded and turned away, brighter than can be. I could feel the heat running up my neck to my ears and cheeks. I was completely unprepared for this.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more hours of partying and playing music for the people, everyone started dispersing to their guest chambers. By the time I retired to mine, most of the crowd was gone. I pulled out the sheet that had the directions to get to my room out of my small handbag, hoping that it would give me some sort of an idea as to where I was.

"Tarah!"

I heard my name being called behind me, so I whipped around quickly. Loki was approaching me with his long stride, he had the smallest sign of a smile on his face. When he came to a stop in front of me his eyes looked more determined than before, but they still looked like they were asking for a challenge.

"Are you lost, Miss Tarah?" His hands were behind his back and he stood so tall compared to my stature.

"Ah, well yes actually. I do not know where my chambers are. These directions are not very clear. Thor wrote them for me." I felt my brow furrow as I stared at the ineligible handwriting.

Loki reached out towards me and took them from my hand, then skimmed the paper, his mouth curving into a hairpin smile.

"I know exactly where that is at. Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful." I sighed with relief and he took a few steps towards me, heading down the corridor.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, just the sound of our shoes tapping against the beautifully colored floors echoed around us. I was so busy looking at all of the amazing things they had in their home, compared to our small kingdom way to the west. From where we stood we had an amazing view of the Bifrost and the beautiful cosmos overhead. The silence was then broken by Loki clearing his throat.

"I couldn't help but notice that the room you're staying in is a single chamber. There is no connecting rooms. Could your father not make the trip?" He glanced at me sideways, and I returned the look. He walked with his hands held behind his back, almost as if he were in handcuffs, and his stride was very long, but I he kept it slow to walk along with me.

"Actually," I started. "I traveled alone this year because my father has fallen into Odinsleep. I am the only child of my father and mother, so my mother had sent me, along with some chamber maids, to take care of the very thing that put my father into his condition."

Loki's face twisted with concern, his eyes looked sad and deep for a moment before he spoke.

"What, pray tell, did that?"

"My father is trying to make a treaty with one of the other worlds in our realm, but Odin does not want that. From what I understand, if my father makes this treaty with the other world, our treaty with Asgard becomes void, and war will erupt. That, or we get removed from the Bifrost and become a world unconnected to any other."

I shook my head at all this trouble. My father had become so distressed over the whole situation that he fell into Odinsleep before he could come here to explain himself. I got sent instead, since my mother chose to stay in our home to watch over him. I noticed midstride that Loki had stopped walking and was looking at me, almost as if he were looking through me instead.

"If you get removed from the Bifrost," he started. "That means that your world is in exile, and Asgard can come and destroy it." His face twisted with thought and a brief look of pain passed through his eyes.

I sighed and looked at my hands. "I am in charge of fixing that at the meeting on the last day of the festival. I only have a few days to find a solution, since my father fell ill before he could tell me his plans."

Loki and I continued walking again in silence, but this time he stood not as tall, not as confident. His mischievous eyes were now clouded with thought and wonder. I fear now that the idea of war through his family will cause distress on him as well.

We reached a large golden door, just like the rest of the ones down the corridor, only this one had my family crest on it.

"The Pressley chamber," he said, his smile returning to his face.

"Yes, thank you for helping me find it. As well as listening to my problems."

"Oh, no need, Miss Tarah." He smiled and softly lifted my hand.

"Good evening, My Lord," I said with a curtsy.

"Loki, my dear." He kissed my knuckles softly, continuing to look me in the eye. "Good evening."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning breakfast was sent to my room, just like the other days, but this time there was a note with my tray. In thin, elegant handwriting it read,

"_Miss Tarah, I believe that I have come to a solution to your problem. I wish  
to speak with you about it. Please, meet me in the garden when you are done  
with your meal. – Loki"_

I ate quickly and had my maids help me dress even faster. I watched as they pulled my hair into a braid that hung down the center of my back. The dress they chose was a long, slim fitting gray, almost blue dress, the sleeves hung loosely around the top of my shoulders, almost like a shawl. From my bedroom window I could see the garden, hopefully I would be able to find it easily.

Walking briskly, I looked down at the small map in my hands that Loki had sent along with the letter telling me how to get to the garden. The directions seem easy enough, but with how big their kingdom is, it is so hard to tell where you are going.

"Lady Tarah!" I heard not too far ahead of me. When I looked up, Thor was walking towards me with his heavy stride. His face, as always looked so happy and excited, like a young child.

"Lady Tarah, you look well this morning. Did you rest well?"

"Why yes, thank you My Lord for the wonderful room. The view from my balcony is magnificent," my heart was pounding. I need to get to the garden.

"Might I ask," he began. "Have you spoken to my brother?" Thor's eyes looked concerned and his head tilted slightly.

"A.. A bit, My Lord. Why, may I ask?" I felt like he could hear my heart beat. I felt as if I were getting scolded. Thor's body shifted and he put his hand on the back of his neck.

"When the games were over last night, he came into the Great Hall and immediately started talking to the All Father about your kingdom. He was telling him about the madness that has come between the two kingdoms, then mentioned that such power was put onto your shoulders and about your father's condition, which I give my condolences about."

I could feel heat rising up behind my ears. I felt so ashamed for some reason, to put my problems in Loki's hands was childish and very inappropriate of me.

"Excuse me, My Lord." I skirted away, I could feel Thor's eyes on my back. How foolish of me, I don't know why I had confided my problems into such a stranger. And to tell the All Father, before I could even make a plan for myself. Oh, Tarah. You foolish, foolish girl.


	4. Chapter 4

When I finally reached the garden, I could see through the bushes of flowers that Loki was standing in front of the fountain. I was still at the gate, hiding behind one of the stone pillars, so he couldn't see me. I watched him for a little while, he paced back and forth with his eyes downcast. Per usual, his hands were clasped around behind him, and he stood tall. His pale skin almost seemed to shine in the sunlight, and his emerald eyes looked so bright but also so very sad. He stopped abruptly and turned towards my pillar.

"Lady Tarah, I see you got my note." He smiled brightly and welcomed me into the garden. I walked in slowly and held my hands together in front of my body. I took deep breaths, knowing that Loki would be able to read me like a book if I showed any sort of emotion.

"Did you sleep well? Was the chamber to your likings?" He offered me a seat on the lip of the fountain, and sat down next to me.

"Yes, thank you. The room has a beautiful view."

"Isn't it," Loki pointed up towards one of the balconies, my balcony to be exact. "That one?" He smiled arrogantly and I could feel the heat slowly rising up the back of my neck. I smiled and nodded and he laughed slightly and brought his hand back down to his lap.

"Tarah, about the letter. When I said I found a way for this problem to be solved, it is a far-fetched idea, but you shall have to listen to me until the very end." Loki leaned forward, putting his hand on top of mine.

"You see I did a bit of reading about your kingdom last night, and I found some interesting points within the treaty of your kingdom and Asgard. I'm sure you have the whole treaty memorized by now, but I would like to point out one thing. When our treaty was made, my brother and I had been children, as well as you. We had never met before, but our father's had this planned out in case such a disastrous occasion were to happen between our two kingdoms.

A crease formed between his eyebrows as they furrowed with concern. He leaned forward and licked his lips softly. My eyes drew to this act, and the heat from his hand on top of mine made my heart flutter.

"Miss Tarah, I think the only way to save your kingdom is by marriage."


	5. Chapter 5

Everything seemed to stop around me.

"M.. Marriage?" My face was red and I felt like I was out of breath.

"Miss Tarah, please listen." Loki scooted closer and looked away. "I researched our treaty and it seems as though marriage is the only way out of battle. If our worlds combined as one, then Asgard would be forced to cooperate with your kingdom and the other one that you are making your treaty with. I know it is not an ideal situation but.."

I shook my head and finally regained my composure. "Surely there are other ways,"

He glanced at me, "There are, yes, but none of them will be as effective as this."

Loki stood and walked to the path that lead to the gate, making it seem as though he was leaving. He looked so rigid and almost angry. Did I hurt him? He turned back and looked at me, his face was stone.

"Miss Tarah, I have offered my assistance. I do not believe I can come up with more than that." His voice was low. He sounded so angry but managed to keep his composure. It wasn't until after he left that I realized that he was asking for my hand in marriage.

"My lord wait!" I got up to chase after him, he was far ahead of me in the hall, his hands clasped behind his back and his head held high. From behind I could tell that he walked swiftly out of anger.

"Loki! Please!" My voice echoed off of the halls and finally reached him, he stopped and turned slowly.

"My lord," I walked closer, we were maybe ten feet away from each other. "I agree that there is most likely no other way, but please listen to me."

Loki's face was still stone. His chin was pointed downwards and his eyes looked at me from beneath his strong brow. His stance was intimidating and his hands stayed behind his back. Just looking at him made my throat catch my voice.

"I.. I would like… to know more about you, My Lord. If I am to marry you then… then I would like to know about my husband." My voice shook and so did my hands, my eye contact with Loki only stayed because I was too afraid to look away. A grin spread across his face and he stepped closer to me, slowly like an animal on its prey. He finally stopped, inches away from my body.

He towered over my small stature, a full foot above me. My heart was thumping against my ribcage, I swear he could hear it. My breath was short and my insides were tingling, I have never felt this intimidated and… and… _aroused _before. He smirked, knowing exactly what he is doing to me.

"If you are going to be my bride you must call me by my name. Say it." He whispered ruggedly, inches from my face.

"Wh… What?"

"Say my name." He demanded.

"L… Loki." Oh god, what is happening to me?

"Again."

"Loki…"

"Again!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Loki!"

He chuckled at my shaky composure. I couldn't breathe.

"Ehehehe… Good."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked back to my chambers alone. This whole situation was a mess, but I knew Loki was correct. Without his help, how in the world would I be able to save my kingdom? Would this actually work? This arrangement is overwhelming and I needed to lie down. When I reached my chambers, my door was wide open and some large guards were carrying my things out of my room.

"Excuse me! You! What is going on here?" My face was heated and the guards looked sheepish as they handed me a little note. I grabbed it desperately and read it quickly.

_"Please remove Tarah Pressley's items from her room and move them into mine. If anyone stops to ask what you are doing, say it is by my orders. – Loki"_

My mouth gaped open and the guard took back the note.

"We are just following orders, My Lady," said the guard. I nodded and told them to carry on, they offered to escort me to Loki's chambers.

He cannot be serious! It was not even an hour ago that I had agreed and yet… Oh, I'm so furious and embarrassed. How dare he? To put me in such a situation, and for me to be in his room! What kind of woman does he take me as? I walked with a new found fury as we reached his chamber door. The guard knocked and Loki stood inside, holding the door open for the men and myself. Not long after they had come, the guards left and I was alone with Loki, who was sitting on a couch by the fireplace.

Loki glanced at me briefly and noted my angry stature. "Tarah, I realize that this is not what you had planned on this trip."

"Obviously not! Strange men were in my room! Touching my items, My Lord," I started. He rose from the couch and smirked as he walked towards me. "What kind of woman do you take me for? I am a princess! I am a noble woman! This is embarrassing, humiliating! People will be talking about this all evening! This is… it's…" My face fell into my hands and he wrapped his arms around me. My body stiffened by this sudden display of affection. "I need to lie down…"

I escaped from his embrace and walked towards the bed, he followed me slowly.

"I am sorry," Loki's hands rested on my shoulders. "I did not do this to embarrass you. I did this to help you."

I sighed and turned my back towards him.

"I thought that this would be a better way for us to get to know each other. For me to feel closer to my soon to be wife." His voice sounded sad, and I could feel his fingertips brushing against the end of my braid. I turned and looked up at him so we were face to face.

"I did not mean to yell at you, Loki. I am just stressed." His eyes seemed to lighten after that and he put his hand on my cheek, "Do not stress, my dear. This will all be over soon, and your kingdom will be safe." He smiled down at me and I smiled a little bit back.

Maybe this won't be all for nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately since I was now in Loki's room, I had to get prepared for the evening in there. After a while of awkward silence, he had left to talk with the Allfather and Thor, so I was left alone. I decided that it would be best if I just read a book and tried to calm down, so I chose something from Loki's library that hung off from his room. It was a book of fairy tales from Jötunheimr, tales of frost giants and the king of their land.

I was engrossed in the stories, much like the Lamb and the Lion from Midguard, as well as Red Riding Hood and the Three Little Pigs. I was halfway through one of these stories when there was a knock on the chamber door, and seeing as how I was the only one there I suppose I had to answer it.

A young woman in a chambermaid's outfit was holding a long sack with a hanger on the top and a medium sized box.

"'S'cuse me, M'Lady, but M'Lord sent this for yah, dere is a note inside de bag." I nodded and stepped back to let her in, she hung the bag up against the large mirror and left the box at the foot of the bag. She bowed deeply, "Good evn'n M'Lady," then left, closing the door behind her.

I opened the box first, revealing beautiful black shoes. They had a small heel to them, but intricate detailing around the toe. The sack hung before my face and I ripped it open. A long dark green dress with hanging shoulders and a low back stared back at me. I felt my fingers cover my lips as I reached and touched the soft material with my other hand. It was so beautiful, I've never seen a dress so elegant. Tied to the hanger was a little note from Loki, handwritten like the others. I pulled it off and skimmed it, still feeling the dress:

_"Tarah, I ordered this dress for you not long after you agreed to be my bride. I have talked to the chambermaids about how your hair shall be done. I cannot wait to see you in the dress. Also, you will not be playing tonight. I want you by my side this evening. – L"_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He thinks he can just tell me what to do and what to wear and what to look like? On top of that, he's keeping me away from playing tonight! I bit the inside of my cheek and stared at the dress.

I can't not wear it, it was specially made. And he would be so angry if I didn't wear it. I can't just let him boss me around like that, I am his bride, not a maid.

My hands fell to my sides and I sat on the corner of the bed, looking at the dress. My chambermaids came in silently and I skimmed the note one last time, lingering on his signature. I turned towards them quickly.

"I'll wear it, but only this once!" They nodded and scurried over to help me change.


End file.
